Films containing a cyclic olefin resin have high transparency and low water absorbency, and use of the films as a substrate film of a conductive film to constitute a touch panel or the like has been examined.
A technology for forming hard coat layers excellent in scratch resistance from an acrylate having a relatively low molecular weight on both surfaces of a substrate film is also known (e.g. refer to Patent Literature 1).